Devil's Dance
by dom666ism
Summary: A Little hunting and dancing in a club cant do no wrong right? Well if only these demons knew. Now they got Dante the Demon Killer after them. This story and all things in it is based on the new DmC game coming out on the 15th. This is just my view on how it goes after gathering enough info.


Just so everyone knows this is my own little side story to the new Devil May Cry video game that comes out this 15th. It slightly has to do with the game story but with my interpretation on what happens in the nightclub in the game.

DmC

Dante

As I walked down the alleyway he couldn't help but shake his head at the retards standing outside in line.

_ Poor fuckers don't even know that if they walk in, they'll never walk back out._

Dante's brother, Vergil, had given him the assignment to hunt down and kill all demons in the chaotic concrete jungle that is Limbo City. And boy did Vergil know who to sign on the job to. But then again, there was no one better for the job, other than Vergil himself.

See the thing is I have walked the planet for over nine thousand years. So yeah, I'd get a little restless here and there. But the part that bugged me most was that I couldn't remember a fucking thing passed his childhood. I didn't know shit about myself and quite frankly didn't find the time to learn more about my life, which was a laugh, because I haven't aged since I hit my early twenties, so he had a _lot _of time to spare. Most of that time was spent on beating the living shit out of demons with my powers.

Until now, I didn't even know where I got them from. One was light and the other dark. And I had this weapon that could shift between a claymore sword, normal, a scythe, light, and a fucking bad ass giant axe, dark for obvious reasons, and grappling hooks that I could summon at will. Not only that but I can punch, kick, and move harder, stronger, and faster than the next guy in line. All of which have helped me greatly.

And so I had attacked a few dozen demons here with ease and ever since then I've been deemed a terrorist. So when a girl walks up to one of your hideouts in the middle of nowhere, what is your first response? Hit on her of course man! But turned out that _girl_ happened to be a medium who worked for this organization called the Order. And that's where I met my supposed and estranged twin brother, Vergil.

Normally, I ain't one to believe a guy who says he knows you, but when the man has about the same voice, hell the same _face_! You tend to believe after that last part. And after our brotherly reunion, he gave me what had to be the big rundown of my life.

Turned out I had a history with a demon known as Mundus, crazy fucking demon fanatic who thought of himself as a god. And why not, the man is old enough to give your oldest _ancestors_ dating back to the Stone Age a run for their money. According to Vergil, my father, _our_ father, Sparda was Mundus' right hand man and General of the demons, being one of the most powerful in existence. But while most demons were vicious cutthroats who were in the shit just to survive, my father had a _heart. _That heart led him to my mother, Eva, who was an angel. Yup, Dad basically jumped bones with the enemy, and sired me and Vergil as twins. Mundus was pissed and went hell-bent towards my family; ripping out the heart of my mother and imprisoning my father in the worst and lowest depths of hell Mundus could send him, which meant he may still had been alive.

Vergil said he was out of my life for a majority of it because he tried to save Sparda. Turned out that if you knocked on the Devil's door long enough, someone was gonna answer violently. Vergil had fought against Mundus because he believed that what we were, could stop them. And we, were Nephilim.

For those that believed the Holy Bibles side of the story; no, Nephilim were not children of angel fathers and human mothers. Turned out we were something a lot _worse:_ the offspring of demons and angels, but stronger than both since we inherited both of the races abilities. The abilities I had. That also partially explained why I hadn't died when I reached a hundred. And there are only two in this world… just two: Vergil and I.

So Vergil went at it alone but being alone wasn't enough and he was soon trapped in Hell. For thousands of years, he had fought off demon after demon as he worked his way back up to the top. After eight thousand years of fighting, he finally got out. But he said the experience… changed him. He knew he couldn't beat them alone. So he built himself an army that is now called The Order. Their purpose: the fall of Mundus.

And so he also came looking for me, knowing that he couldn't do it without back up, and asked me to help. A free ticket to slay demons in the biggest corrupt city on Earth? Heh, how could I say no to that?

And that is what led me here to Devil's Dance, one of the biggest bars in Limbo City. Walking passed the line; I could see everyone wasn't pleased with me taking the fast way to the club. Almost made it too, if the fucking guard didn't recognize me. He shoved at my chest as I almost made it to the door.

"Hey buddy, you're in my way. So could you please move?" I asked with an irritated face.

"Uh-uh, _buddy_," The big guard said in a raspy voice. "List invites only, dickhead. And you weren't invited." The fat-ass grinned.

I gave him my own grin, only this one was a helluva lot better. In a single flash, I had uppercutted him with my fist to his jaw and his head ricked back right into the door, sending his list into my hands. The whole line gasped at what I did, but I didn't really care. The fact the guy was easy meant he was human and I just shook my head with a small laugh. "The things that pass as security these days," I smiled and looked at the list.

"Oh, look at that," I took his pen and wrote "FUCK YOU," on the whole sheet and tossed it at his unconscious body. "I am now," I grinned walking over his body, "bitch."

I stopped as I reached the door and looked at the row of people. "You miiight wanna head out two blocks from this building," I explained. "Its gonna get messy real quick,"

One person recognized me and shouted, "Hey that's Dan-" I didn't hear him finish as I walked in to the club.

As I walked to the dance floor, everything was giving me bad vibes. The whole place reeked of drugs and sex, two of which I ain't got no problem with, and _death,_ which at this point I did if it wasn't happening to demons. There was loud electronic metal music playing which I was glad for, if there was one thing I loved more than killing demons, its music to kill them to.

I looked to my right and came into eye contact with a small time demon who thought he could take me. Bastard shoulda ran.

"Daaante…" I could hear him growl in a deep voice and soon enough I was pulled into Limbo; an alternate reality of the real world, much like a dream world. Only difference being, people could get hurt. I flashed a wicked grin and gripped my sword, Rebellion. "Lets dance, you ugly son of a-" He lunged at me and was sliced in two, blood splattering all over the place. The humans started to scream and run towards the exits. The demons got rid of their human disguises and charged at me.

Changing my sword into the axe, Arbiter, I did a 360-degree spin and took the circling row out. Soon a larger and stronger demon tried to attack me from behind.

"Not today asshole!" I shouted and moved too fast for him and switched to my scythe, Osiris and spun it like a back rooter on a helicopter. Poor guy had his mouth split open on the first hit and was sliced into smaller pieces soon after.

Another demon tried taking out my legs, until I leapt into the air, my trusty guns Ebony & Ivory, pulled out and unleashed hell on the bastard's skull leaving it like mincemeat.

As I landed on the ground I grinned at the V.I.P. room which was where their boss, Adalantheis, resided. "C'mon Al, at least make it a challenge for me!" I shouted.

He soon came out through the windows and boy was he ugly! The guy looked like a dog meshed together with a human with a snake's eyes. "You little shiit!" He snarled in a hiss.

"C'mon Al! That's no way to treat a guest of honor." I laughed taunting the guy.

"You are gonna be a good meal for me tonight, Dante!" He hissed with a tongue also like a snakes.

"No way man, I'd give you the runs." I chuckled pissing him off. "Shut up!" He growled and swiped at me.

Rolling to the left, I kept taunting the demon, figuring I had time to play. "Is that all you got, Dog Breath?" I asked.

He howled and swiped again missing in the effort. "Oh jeez bro, I've seen your grandmamma fight better than you." I laughed. That one seemed to really piss him off. "Don't disrespect my grandmother!" He growled charging with blind rage.

"Oops!" I smiled and slashed Rebellion at his legs cutting him short. Literally, to that fact.

He howled and screeched on the ground and began to cower away. Me, being me, still found the time to play with him. "Ahhh, but I'm not done with you yet," I grinned hunching the blade of my sword on my right shoulder.

"What the hell do you want Dante?" He whimpered against the wall.

"Sending a message," I aimed Ebony at his skull as he tried to shield his face. "Mundus will have you dead for-" He didn't finish as my bullet tore through his skull. "Mundus won't say shit,"

I flashed a grin at the camera, knowing Mundus was watching. "Your ass is next Mundus! You can count on it!" I shouted before shooting a bullet through the cam.

I looked around at the club which was littered with dead demon bodies and they soon began to burn away. All but the blood was gone. I just smirked and laughed as I walked to the exit. "Devil's Dance indeed,"

The war had just begun. I didn't start this, but you can bet damn well that I will fucking finish it.


End file.
